wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Бейн Кровавое Копыто
Кровавое Копыто Вождь, Верховный Вождь, один из верховных вождей Орды |gender = Мужской |race = Таурен |aggro = |affiliation = Громовой Утес, Орда |character = Вождь Воин |level = ?? |type = Элитный |health = 523,364,416 |faction = Орда |occupation = Верховный Вождь Тауренов, Лидер Деревни Кровавого Копыта |status = Жив |relatives = Старейшина Кровавое Копыто (предок), Кэрн Кровавое Копыто (отец), Тамаала (мать) | location = Вершина Стрейшин, Громовой Утес; Дуротар | instance = Конец Времен }} Верховный вождь Бейн Кровавое Копыто – сын прежнего предводителя тауренов Кэрна Кровавого Копыта. Унаследовав от своего отца доблесть и доброту, Бейн также стал достойным воином, которому нет равных. Когда Кэрн был убит на дуэли, а Магата и племя Зловещего Тотема захватили Громовой Утес, Бейн находился в своей родной деревне Кровавого Копыта. Все еще испытывая боль от потери отца, Бейн возглавил ответное нападение и отвоевал столицу тауренов. В конце концов, благородный сын Кэрна пощадил Магату и не стал лишать ее жизни, а лишь изгнал матриарха и ее союзников-предателей в суровые Когтистые горы. С этого момента Бейн стал верховным вождем бесстрашных тауренов Мулгора. И хотя горечь от потери отца еще не прошла, Бейн заверил Орду и ее лидера в своей верности всем тауренам.http://eu.battle.net/wow/ru/game/race/tauren Сейчас один из верховных вождей Орды. Биография Пленение .]] Вместе со своим стареющим отцом Бейн гордо воевал за племена тауренов, чем заслужил уважение своего народа. Теперь, когда таурены обосновались в Мулгоре, Бейн по-прежнему ярый защитник, желающий вести свою нацию к процветанию. Однажды при нападении кентавров на деревню Бейн был захвачен в плен, но ему удалось выжить, хотя и погибли все его друзья. Оставшись один, он начал терять надежду, но его отец отправил на помощь легендарного воина-полуогра Рексара , который освободил таурена из плена. Кэрн был вне себя от радости, увидев сына целым и невредимым, и в благодарность присоединился к отряду Рексара вместе со всеми минотаврами, предоставив поддержку Орде. Позже, вернувшись в деревню Кровавого Копыта, Бейн занялся исследованием деятельности гоблинов на востоке и возглавил отряды, сражавшиеся против гноллов племени Бледногривых в западной части Мулгора. Сейчас, когда Кэрн уже довольно сильно постарел, Бейн все активнее участвует в правлении племен тауренов. Став сильным воином, он, вне сомнений, совершит множество подвигов, подобных легендарным достижениям его отца. World of Warcraft В Деревне Кровавого Копыта, Бейн Кровавое Копыто сдерживал силы кампании археологов, расположившихся на востоке и племена гноллов на западе. Со своим отцом он взял большую роль в объединении племен тауренов. Бейн предупреждал дворфийских рудокопов, что их агрессивные методы по разрушению земель могут вызвать гнев духов Земли и отправлял игроков для убийства дворфов на раскопках Бейл'дана.Задание:Беспокойная земля Ярость Бури Книга рассказывает, что после поражения Короля-Лича Бейн становится основным лидером тауренов. Когда Малфурион Ярость Бури отправляет героев в Изумрудный сон, Бейн оказывается в первых рядах среди них. Однажды в Изумрудном сне Бейн показал свои лидерские качества: когда Орда открыто начала выступать против Вариана Ринна и вызывать его на бой, он встал на сторону Ринна и заверил, что в разрозненной армии они понесут намного большие потери, нежели сплотившись вместе для достижения одной цели. Когда битва за освобождение Азерота закончилась победой Бейн и его люди вернулись домой. Элементали сеют хаос Во время нашествия элементалей, Бейн помогал оборонять Громовой Утес от воздушных элементалей, атаковавших Вершину Духов. As Our Fathers Before Us По мере возвышения Бейна его отношения с Гаррошем Адским Криком становились все более напряженнее. Бейн старался не преследовать целью месть за смерть отца, чтобы сохранить преимущество в объединенной Орде. Бейн знал, что во главе Орды должен стоять хладнокровный лидер, такой как Гаррош, чтобы народ подчинялся ему. Бейн встречался с Гаррошем и Хамуулом Руническим Тотемом в Громовом Утесе; но молодой Вождь был разочарован отношением Гарроша к тауренам. Первым требованием Гарроша было предоставление чистой воды для новых союзников Орды - гоблинов, и поставок воды через Оргриммар в Азжару. Бейн не хотел противится требованиям Гарроша, а Хаммул согласился на выполнение требований только в том случае, если за всем будет следить представитель тауренов. Спустя некоторое время, поставками воды удалось обеспечить большинство жителей Дуротара. Однако, опасные набеги на караваны в Мулгоре заставляют Бейна отправится на устранение угрозы и оценки потерь. Он обнаружил, что набеги осуществляются свинообразами - имеющих лучшее вооружение, чем когда-либо прежде. Бейн считает, что переговоры с лидерами свинообразов могут закончиться удачнее, чем решение Гарроша по уничтожению всех агрессоров в регионе. Советники Бейна придерживались мнения о решении проблем насильственным путем силами Гарроша, и что спустя некоторое время земли тауренов вновь будут свободны от свинообразов. Бейн не разделял это мнение и продолжал добиваться решения путем переговоров. Спустя время таурены начали беспокоится о разногласиях, возникающих между Бейном и Верховным Вождем. Идти на поводу у каждого агрессора, возникающего на пути у Бейна - унижение для расы тауренов и Орды в целом. Между тем, Бейн продолжает искать пути решения проблемы со свинообразами в Мулгоре и Степях. Хамуул советует просить ответа у предков. Baine later finds himself dealing with yetther troublesome issue - several tauren preparing to leave both Mulgore and the Horde, led by Greyhoof Farwanderer; disheartened that Mulgore has become simply an extension of Garrosh's will. Despite Baine's encouragement to remain loyal to the Horde, referencing it as being far more than its leaders; an enduring and unifying concept that Thrall and Cairne helped shape. Baine reasons that given the chance, these problems will be overcome and the Horde will be saved from both its external enemies and internal strife; though the wanderers prepare for their journey either way. In the face of these disheartening events, Baine finally receives some good news from Hamuul in regards to the quilboar. They conclude that the source of their renewed unrest is also that of water; the recent cataclysm having cut off the quilboar's own sources. Baine and Hamuul personally inform Garrosh of this, though the warchief grows highly irritated after learning of yet another attack on tauren land that had gone unpunished. After an insulting exchange over the nature of the Earth Mother and Baine's continued passivty in regards to the savage quilboar assaulting Horde territory, Garrosh assures him that something realistic will be done about this problem, and quickly. As Baine arms himself and his Sunwalkers to assist Garrosh's attack, he finds himself doubting his leadership capabilities in the face of this constant turmoil. He receives the unlikely support of Hamuul, who reassures him that his decisions for the good of their people are just and noble. In Mulgore below, Garrosh and a regiment of Kor'kron prepare for an assault on the quilboar. Gorehowl in hand, Garrosh and the expert Kor'kron make quick and ruthless work of the quilboar via their tunnels. However, an ambush launched by hundreds of the beasts has the Kor'kron regiment literally swarmed over; Garrosh himself disarmed and backed into a corner. As he prepares to fight to the death, Baine, Hamuul and the Sunwalkers arrive to relieve the battle. Baine succeeds in repelling the ambush with his equally skilled use of Fearbreaker, and helps the warchief reclaim Gorehowl. The Horde forces retreat, and Hamuul demonstrates the power of the Earth Mother to Garrosh as he calls upon a river. Baine stands over the defeated quilboar, and instructs them that this river will provide them with all the water they need - providing no more attacks are made on the tauren people. The quilboar anxiously return to their tunnels. Baine informs a silent Garrosh that if the tauren need further assistance in Mulgore, they will let him know; and the warchief travels back to Orgrimmar via zepplin. Baine is approached by Greyhoof Farwanderer and the tauren that had prepared to leave Mulgore prior, and having witnessed Baine's victory over the quilboar, apologize for doubting the high chieftain's ability to lead; requesting a pardon for this rash action. Baine grants it, and urges them to remain strong and steadfast in these trying times for the good of their people. Looking upon his land as night falls, Baine turns to his guests, and reaffirms his belief in the Horde - that his father had promised to repay a great debt to it, and that he will deliver it.http://us.battle.net/wow/en/game/lore/leader-story/baine-bloodhoof/1 Cataclysm Когда Кэрн был отравлен Магатой из племени Зловещего Тотема и умер, Бейн стал ее следующей целью, потому что он был помехой в захвате власти в Громовом Утесе. Магата отправила в его деревню отряд во главе с Таракором, чтобы убить его, но один из тауренов Зловещего Тотема, Песнь Бури, предупредил Бейна и тем самым спас его от смерти. Бейн отправился к Джайне Праудмур, где познакомился с Андуином Ринном, а затем стал собирать армию для того, чтобы отбить Громовой Утес. Тем временем Магата Зловещий Тотем, захватив власть в Громовом Утесе, узнала, что вождь Орды, Гаррош Адский Крик, отказался ее поддержать и крайне разозлен ее черным деянием. Она начала готовить Громовой Утес к обороне. Однако атака армии Бейна была внезапной. Используя дирижабли гоблинов, его солдаты десантировались в Громовой Утес, а сам Бейн ворвался с группой воинов через разминированный подьемник, взяв Магату в плен. Магата и весь ее клан Зловещего Тотема был изгнан в Пустоши, кроме тех тауренов, которые признали свою вину перед Бейном и перешли на его сторону. Бейн стал новым молодым вождем тауренов, упорным и готовым вести свой народ. Он встретился с Гаррошем Адским Криком и подтвердил, что таурены - по-прежнему часть Орды. Джайна Праудмур: Приливы Войны Когда вождь выступил с призывом к другим лидерам Орды собраться на встречу в Оргриммаре, Бейн прибыл в "новый Оргриммар". По прибытии он обменялся приветствием с Лор'темаром Тероном, который беседовал с торговым принцем Джестором Галливиксом и приветствовал Эйтригга, которому, как и Бейну, совершенно не нравилась тема встречи. Когда Адский Крик прибыл, заставив других ждать, он рассказал план по возвращению земель Калимдора Орде. Первой целью Гарроша была Крепость Северной Стражи в Дуротаре. Затем он хотел разрушить Терамор, чтобы отрезать пути сообщения Альянса с юга и после Терамора прогнать ночных эльфов. Когда Сильвана возражала против его плана, заявив, что Альянс с такой же легкостью сможет прогнать Отрекшихся и Эльфов Крови с Восточных Королевств, она не получила поддержки ни от кого, даже от Лор'темара Терона, народ которого также находился под угрозой. Когда Бейн попросил Эйтригга высказать свое мнение по этому вопросу, Гаррош с ненавистью сказал, что мнение Эйтригга уже слышали. Бейн настаивал, что Эйтригг намного больше знал Альянс, чем Гаррош и его совета все-таки стоит прислушаться, после чего Гаррош неохотно позволил советнику выступить. Эйтригг настаивал: "Ты хочешь завоевать континент. И ты можешь это сделать. И также ты начнешь войну, в которой соберутся армии со всего света, Орда и Альянс сомкнутся в битвах, которые будут стоить множества жизней и ресурсов. Разве от нас не убыло слишком много того и другого не так давно?". После этого все услышали голос Галливикса, которого смущали убытки, о которых он не слышал от Гарроша. Бейн взревел от такого бездушного отношения к народам, входившим в Орду; если лидеров тауренов или отрекшихся заботит благополучие своего народа, то лидера гоблинов заботит только нажива. Отрывок: "С Бейна было довольно. Речь жадного самодовольного гоблина о том, что герои должны лить кровь ради наживы, заставила его прервать разумное молчание вспышкой гнева. — Гаррош! — воскликнул он. — Никто не может упрекнуть меня в том, что я не люблю Орду! И никто не упрекнет меня, что я не уважаю твой титул. Гаррош не ответил. Он знал хорошо, что Бейн для него — не тот, к кому можно обратиться в час нужды, но таурен до сих пор признавал его как вождя. Орк не стал закрывать Бейну рот... пока. — Я знаю госпожу Джайну. В отличие от тебя. Она трудилась ради мира не покладая рук, потому что знала, что мы — не чудовища, а народ... такие же, как те, кто населяет земли Альянса, — его острые глаза пронзили толпу, и те, кому хотелось возразить, что люди, ночные эльфы, дворфы, гномы и дренеи не являются народами, разумно прикусили языки. — В ее доме я нашел приют. Она помогла мне, даже когда Орда не смогла. Она не заслужила такого предательства, этого... — Бейн Кровавое Копыто! — закричал Гаррош, подойдя к таурену вплотную. Бейн возвышался перед ним, но орка этим было не запугать, — Следи за языком, если не хочешь разделить участь своего отца! — Ты имеешь в виду смерть от рук предателя? - кинул в ответ Бейн. Гаррош взревел. Друид Хамуул Рунический Тотем шагнул вперед, также и Эйтригг. Но не они встали между Гаррошем и Бейном, а некто другой — орк из Черной горы. Он пальцем не тронул Бейна, но таурен почувствовал кипучий огонь его ярости. Глаза серокожего орка блестели, и их холод не умалял лик его гнева, но делал его еще страшнее. И Бейн забеспокоился. Кто же этот орк? — Малкорок, — сказал Гаррош. — Отойди. Мгновения, показавшиеся вечностью, орк стоял неподвижно. Бейн не хотел сражаться - не здесь, не сейчас. Напасть на Гарроша или на этого серокожего воина, который стоял тут явно для защиты вождя, значит сделать Гарроша еще менее чутким к гласу разума. Наконец, громко фыркнув, Малкорок подчинился приказу. Гаррош двинулся вперед, и они с Бейном едва не столкнулись лбами. — Сейчас не время для мира. Пришло время войны — и уже давно! Твой собственный народ пострадал от беспричинного вторжения Альянса на твои земли. Если кто-то и должен жаждать разрушения крепости Северной Стражи, так это таурен! Ты говоришь, что Джайна Праудмур помогла тебе однажды. Так решай теперь с кем ты — с нею и с Альянсом, который убил твоих невинных братьев... или со мною и с Ордой?" After the meeting Baine and Chieftain Vol'jin of the Darkspear tribe had a short conversation. Baine learned that Malkorok and other Blackrock orcs were allowed to join the Horde. When Baine showed his displeasure of Garrosh letting a Blackrock Clan orc and a former servant of Rend Blackhand into the Horde, Vol'jin pointed out that he let members of the Grimtotem clan into the Horde. When Baine responded that he thought better of tauren over orcs, Vol'jin mentions that in these days he did too. When it was time to begin the invasion, Baine lead his Tauren forces from the Great Gate and then joined up with Vol'jin and his Darkspear forces. Baine then co-led the combined Tauren and Darkspear army as it marched from the Gate to Northwatch, killing any Alliance that got in their way. As the Horde armies engaged the forces of Northwatch, Garrosh ordered his dark shaman to summon molten giants. Not understanding exactly what Garrosh's shaman had summoned, Baine asked Kador Cloudsong and was informed that Garrosh had called forth and enslaved molten giants, an act that was declared forbidden by the Earthen Ring. After witnessing the elementals smashing against whoever got in their way, Baine called for his forces to retreat, unwilling to let any of them come to harm from the fearsome fire elementals. After Northwatch fell to the might of the Horde and witnessing the molten giants being banished, Baine confronted Garrosh. As the argument between them got heated, Malkorok got in Baine's face and challenged him to a mak'gora. In response Baine ignored Malkorok; only mentioning that he had lost too many braves and had no desire to see more Horde lives lost. Turning to Garrosh, Baine mentioned he was only concerned about what may come and was subsequently told that his concern was noted but unwarranted by Garrosh. Baine was further told that Garrosh had plans and when they reached their conclusion he would gladly accept Baine's apology but until then, Garrosh did not wish to hear anymore of Baine's concerns. While returning to his base camp nearby, Baine ordered his forces to attend to the body of the fallen. He further ordered that that his people not desecrate any of the fallen alliance soldiers, reflecting that the Earth Mother loved all her children. Alone within his tent, Baine found himself reflecting upon Garrosh's thoughtless, heedless, and selfish manipulation of the elements for personal glory. His conclusion made him decide on one course of action. Taking care not to be noticed by any eyes and ears open to Hellscream, he ordered Perith Stormhoof to come before him. Baine ordered Stormhoof to warn Jaina Proudmoore of the Horde attack on Theramore and requested that Fearbreaker be given back to its former owner, remarking that he felt that he no longer deserved to wield the weapon due to his part in Northwatch's fall. In the days that followed their victory, members of the Horde(most notably Baine, Vol'jin, Kelantir Bloodblade, Frandis Farley grew frustrated and confused with Garrosh's decision to remain at Northwatch instead of pressing the attack; as Theramore was having enough time to gather reinforcements that would make the conquest of Theramore even harder. With Garrosh refusing to see anyone, Baine and the others had a secret meeting to discuss exactly what the Warchief was thinking. However, treachery from within tipped Garrosh of the meeting. It wasn't until Vol'jin voiced the concern that the enslaved elements could lead to the elements themselves taking arms against the Horde, that it was discovered they were being watched. When Garrosh showed his disbelief at the knowledge that the meeting was true, Baine pointed out no one had chanted "Death to Garrosh". All they did was question. However Malkorok told them that questioning the Warchief was questioning the Horde. Baine retorted that logic only worked if one believes that two plus two equaled five and further mentioned that the meeting only happened because Garrosh refused to see anyone but Malkorok. In turn, Garrosh said he did not need to answer to anyone and they will wait until he commands them to march. When told by Hamuul that Thrall would have seen them, Garrosh, while pointing at his own brown skin, asked if this looked like the green skin of Thrall. Baine noticed that Garrosh appeared modified upon Hamuul's declaration that no one would ever mistake Garrosh for Thrall and Malkorok narrowed his eyes. While being eyed by Garrosh, the orc stated that he understood that both Baine and Vol'jin were loyal to Horde in their own way and then ordered everyone to return to their encampments. When Baine realized that word did not reach Garrosh or Malkorok of Perith Stormhoof's mission he breathed a sight of relief. Immediately afterwards, Baine realized that while he needed Garrosh's goodwill, Garrosh in turn needed Baine's. Due to Baine being a known moderate, a large number of Horde would go his way. After taking a moment to contemplate the revelation, Baine journeyed back to his tent. As he was heading towards his encampment he remarked that he badly needed to purify himself with the clean scent of sage smoke, for his always felt sullied every time he acquiesced to Garrosh's commands. Later on Vol'jin and Baine were granted a meeting with Garrosh and both noticed that Malkorok was also present. The three leaders of the Horde had a polite conversation before Baine began to address his concerns and questioned Garrosh why it seemed he only listened to the Blackrock orc. After witnessing Malkorok being told to stand down, Garrosh mentions he had orders for the fleet while turning to Baine and Vol'jin. Feeling hopeful that Garrosh was either beginning the attack on Theramore or letting them in on his plan, both the troll and tauren were stunned when Garrosh's order was for the fleet to withdraw. As they left to carry out his order, Baine told Garrosh he hoped a Horde would be left after this debacle. As they were leaving the Darkspear and Tauren leaders heard loud laughter from both their Warchief and his bodyguard. When Garrosh finally began the attack on Theramore, Baine not only led his tauren in battle but was chosen along with Vol'jin to be a part of Garrosh's personal attack force on Theramore's North Gate. During the siege, Baine became locked in battle with Theramore's spymaster and Jaina's bodyguard: the night elf Pained. Proving to be a fearsome opponent, Pained kept Baine on his toes and his eyes upon ear. When Vol'jin made his way over to him, and Garrosh who was nearby, to inform them that a dragon, Kalecgos, was not only aiding in the defense of Theramore but was also trying to trap the Horde forces in order to prevent any possible retreat. After receiving this information, Garrosh ordered a retreat and Baine stayed behind to ensure that more Horde soldiers would be able to follow the retreat. Though when Garrosh told Baine to retreat as he did not wish to mount a rescue mission for himself, Baine growled and swung his mace, knocking Pained to the ground and quickly retreated from the battlefield. With the battle for Theramore seemingly lost, Baine angrily marched to Garrosh as he gazed at Theramore from the bridge of Dustwallow Bay, and threw a cloth with blood on it at his face. In response to Garrosh's growl, Baine noted that the blood of the slain tauren was a more fitting decoration that his tattoos. To Baine's confusion, Garrosh merely laughed, calling him a stupid beast, and then pointed upward. It was then that the truth about the attack on Theramore was revealed. The attack was never meant to destroy the stronghold; it was meant to weaken and gather high ranking leaders of the Alliance, such as Shandris Feathermoon and General Marcus Jonathan, together for one reason: so a mana bomb could not only destroy the city but kill all those who came to it's defense. A move that Garrosh claimed would weaken the Alliance. Shortly afterwords the gathered Horde forces bore witness to the mana bomb destroying Theramore, to the cheers of many and the disgust and outrage of others, with Baine being among the later. As he witnessed the the destruction of Theramore, Baine asked to himself of where was the orc who had executed Overlord Krom'gar for murdering countless innocent druids, and once stating that honor should not be abandoned no matter how dire a battle, had gone. While Garrosh and many of the Horde celebrated in Orgrimmar, Baine, Vol'jin, Kelantir Bloodblade, Frandis Farley and some Horde members consisting of tauren, blood elves and Forsaken gathered in an inn at Razor Hill and discussed Garrosh's actions. Malkorok and his Kor'kron blew up the Inn, killing those inside like Bloodblade and Farley who had questioned and badmouthing the Warchief, and dubbed it an "accident". While Baine's thought of the "accident" are unknown, it is presumed that he, not unlike Vol'jin, does not believe it. Following the Alliance counter attack on Orgrimmar, where the Alliance fleet was pushed back and the Horde controlled Kraken slain, Baine along Vol'jin, Garrosh, and Malkorok learned that Northwatch was retaken. They further learned from one of Baine's Longwalkers that the Alliance fleet was en route to destroy the Horde blockade which was created in the wake of Theramore's destruction. Baine then bore witness to Garrosh ordering the coastal blockade of Kalimdor to fall back. The young Bloodhoof finds himself pleased with this decision, viewing it as Garrosh giving up on his conquest of Kalimdor. However when he goes to commend Hellscream, he learns that Garrosh has changed his plans: instead of expelling the Alliance from Kalimdor, Garrosh now aims to wage a war of total genocide. In response, Baine calmly tells him that he and his tauren are now returning to Thunder Bluff and that should Garrosh want the continued support of Baine Bloodhoof, another Theramore must never happen. Garrosh merely gives Baine a slight smirk he can't interpret and tells him that the declaration is "dully noted." As Baine leaves his eyes connect with Vol'jin who gives him a sad glance and a nearly imperceptible shake of his head. In turn, Baine nods his head showing Vol'jin that he understands Vol'jin's desire to protect his people. As Baine and his tauren returned to Mulgore, Baine couldn't help but wonder if Garrosh was mad with power or just simply mad. Туманы Пандарии Baine had dreams of a valley, golden with blossoms, filled with the hope of peace and ordered Sunwalker Dezco and his Dawnchaser tribe to sail into uncharted waters near Pandaria in search of it. Высадка Baine has journeyed to Pandaria and is keeping a close eye on Hellscream. When Garrosh's orcs were unable to the master the Sha energies Hellscream imbued them with, Baine ordered General Nazgrim to send for loyal champions of the Horde who are capable of combat and discretion to knock the sha infused orcs back to their senses. Baine sends a message to Vol'jin and informs him of what has occurred. After hearing the rumblings of dissent and worry from his fellow tauren, Baine decides to remain on Pandaria in order to ensure that things don't get out of hand. While Baine is confident that he can stay close to Hellscream, Vol'jin remains worried about his safety and secretly tells champions of the Horde to watch out for Baine. Baine later travels with Garrosh to the Kun-Lai Summit and sets up the outpost Garrosh'ar Advance just east of One Keg. With the Mogu warlord, Shan Kien, refusing to tell Hellscream where the Divine Bell is, Ishi is ordered to draw his blade. Seeing this, Baine steps in and offers another solution; one without bloodshed. By using an ancient pandaren tincture that recalls memories which he learned in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, Baine has Horde heroes look into Shan Kien's past. Upon retrieving knowledge of where the Divine Bell is hidden, adventurers return to report the location the Baine. Baine remarks the Horde will look for the cave and when it is found they will be called upon again. Низвержение Having heard of the Darkspear Rebellion taking place, Baine travelled to Razor Hill, arriving there just after a battle between the Darkspear forces and the Kor'kron. Here, he found that Vol'jin had survived the assassination attempt by Garrosh's men in Pandaria. He assured his cooperation to the troll chief, but since many tauren were still inside Orgrimmar, he needed to plan it out very carefully, to prevent them from being harmed. He also mentioned that Garrosh had turned the city into a fortress, and that it would be wise to seek other allies "beyond the Horde". Осада Оргриммара Baine and Vol'jin have moved inside Razor Hill, where their forces (Thunder Bluff Warriors and Darkspear Headhunters) were also arriving. The two leaders discussed the current situation of their army approaching by the sea and about Garrosh. During the Siege of Orgrimmar, Vol'jin's Rebellion secured the lion's share of Durotar with it's forces now at the gates of Orgrimmar. Baine and Vol'jin faced off with General Nazgrim, who unleashed the Iron Juggernaut against them. After its defeat, Tyrande Whisperwind secured the entrance to Orgrimmar, and told Vol'jin and Baine to go ahead while she held the line. Baine with a team of Horde members is then seen in the Underhold battling against the Kor'kron orcs. Baine is present along with the rest of the Horde's leadership (barring Ji Firepaw, who was injured earlier in the siege) at the defeat and arrest of Garrosh. When Thrall names Vol'jin the new Warchief, Baine kneels in respect. When Horde players approach Baine after the Siege, he remarks the Horde is in this together.http://i.imgur.com/g6tp6JA.jpg Тактики Like Cairne before him, Baine is a powerful tauren chieftain and his in-game abilities are a testament to it. Now without the risk of Horde shamans and druids hurling entire Alliance raids from Thunder Bluff's lift-balconies, an air-born raid can attack Baine directly from his tent. It is recommended to tank him inside of it, as his knockback ability has a wide range, and can result in unsuspecting victims gaining aggro on more of Thunder Bluff's guards and elite patrols than necessary. Downing him as fast as possible before the Horde can mount a defense raid is the best strategy to employ. It is worth bearing in mind that Baine's elite guards, the Honor Guards, share the knockdown that the Bluffwatchers possess - without diminishing returns. As such, a large amount of guards in addition to constant stunning can allow Baine to simply crush an unprepared tank while its healers are unable to react. Regardless, Thunder Bluff is not the most populated capital city of the Horde, and a prepared and subtle raid should be able to defeat Baine without huge interference. Personality Baine is everything Garrosh Hellscream is not: he is patient, calm, wise beyond his years, and looks to spill as little blood as he possibly can by looking at every possible alternative that could avoid a battle. His ability to speak calmly to Garrosh despite his rapid demands and insults to his people's ways only show Baine's inner control and patience in dealing with someone he feels will either end up killing himself, or growing up the hard way. He greatly dislikes anything that disrupts the peace and gets to the heart of the matter in order to quickly resolve a problem. Baine believes deeply in his people, but often feels doubt that he is not the great leader his Father was, and tries to calmly lead his people in dark times with his confidence in not Garrosh, but in the Horde's integrity and ideals. While Baine is not afraid to take charge and tell people calmly what he thinks, he is almost always trying to avoid unnecessary conflict, especially in a world already filled with much strife and suffering. Diplomacy is his strong suit, but he is a force to be reckoned with, as he fights to end a conflict as soon as possible. Despite any of his personal losses or direct affronts to his leadership, Baine is incredibly forgiving of people, and able to lay aside grudges for the sake of his people, and his own inner peace. As he tries to emulate his Father, he also walks his own path, as someone who is incredibly perceptive and deals with problems logically, as well as seeking to help deliver peace to a world that sorely needs it. Способности * * * * Цитаты Text: :Greetings young one, and welcome to Thunder Bluff. You'll find safe refuge from the burdens of the world here. All denizes of the Horde are welcome here. :The spirits of the present and past come alive here this sacred place, my friend. Honor them, and in doing so honor yourself. Greetings: *"I am Baine, son of Cairne, now Chief of the Bloodhoof Tauren." *"Never despair, friend. The eyes of the Earthmother are upon us." *"Honor the Earthmother, always. This is the way of the Tauren." *"Ish-ne-halo-por-ah" Aggro: *By my father's spirit, I shall not be defeated! *You are unwise to challenge me! Killing a player: *Rest in peace! *You die with honor! Quote From Quest:Walk With The Earth Mother: *"The world is torn, and our Horde allies have turned down dark paths. We must guide them. Even in the darkest hour, we will bravely hold our heads high, and honor the Earth Mother in all we do." Honoring Cairne This is the full transcript of the dialogue between the elders of Thunder Bluff: The War Dance Мелочи * It seems the friendship between Baine and Anduin has replaced the Jaina and Thrall's friendship that helped keep peace between the two factions, now that Thrall is no longer the Warchief. * It seems that Baine had visited Northrend.Приливы Войны: ...Baine thought incongruously of a phenomenon known as the northern light he had seen in Northrend... * While Baine is commonly depicted as a younger tauren, art in TGC shows him appearing older, like his father. * Baine is presented as a Echo in the possible future. RPG: Lands of Mystery It would seem that after Brann Bronzebeard had a chance to speak to the tauren chieftain at Thunder Bluff about the dwarves of Bael'dun Digsite, that Baine Bloodhoof asked a group of young tauren to act as emissaries to the dwarven excavation of Bael’dun to convince the dwarves to cease their careless digging. Given enough effort, the tauren apparently convinced the dwarves to allow a shaman to oversee their site to make sure that the land is properly cared for during the excavation, and that the dwarves return to the land as much as they take. Baine then asked them to deal with the Venture Company as well – a more difficult proposition, however, it seems a few good axe swings were likely more effective than conventional diplomacy.Lands of Mystery, pg. 41. Изменения в обновлениях * * * Галерея File:Baine Bloodhoof.jpg|Бейн в World of Warcraft до обновления 4.0.3. File:BaineFuneral.jpg|Бейн готовится к сожжению тела отца. File:Baine son of cairne.jpg| File:High Chieftain Baine Bloodhoof TCG.jpg|Бейн в TCG. File:Baine Escalation.jpg| Видео thumb|left|305 px thumb|right|305 px thumb|right|335 px Заметки Внешние ссылки en:Baine Bloodhoof es:Baine Bloodhoof fr:Baine Sabot-de-sang nl:Baine Bloodhoof Категория:Таурен Категория:Квестодатели Категория:Важные персонажи Категория:Осада Оргриммара НИП Категория:Ярость Бури персонажи Категория:Раскол: Прелюдия к Катаклизму персонажи Категория:Уникальный голос Категория:Джайна Праудмур: Приливы Войны персонажи